


【九辫】晨露玫瑰

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: Notes:*Daddy郎和他的小玫瑰磊磊。*别问，系好安全带就完事了。*我的CG/L恶趣味，灵感来自“九郎叔叔~”。*OOC是我的，他们是彼此的。勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。======
Relationships: 杨九郎/张云雷
Kudos: 29





	【九辫】晨露玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读前警告：  
> 首先CG/L属于D/s关系中的一种。所以你应该懂的。  
> 其次Daddy kink，很变态，短且OOC。不可以打我。

正文：

“Daddy, daddy，”杨九郎听见一个小小的声音这么唤他，“起床了。”

花园里晨露玫瑰的香气顺着被微风打开一道缝隙的窗户飘进来，在干净的被单上打了一个旋儿以后慢慢溢散。一支昨夜被他采撷了彻底的娇嫩玫瑰正枕在洁白的靠垫上，半眯着眼睛用甜腻的嗓音撒着娇。

“还早，daddy困。”他睡眼朦胧间看了一眼墙上的老式挂钟，时针分针差上那么几格重合，指向六七之间，那机械指针发出的滴答声曾伴他入眠，“磊磊也再睡会。”

“可是daddy，”他的小玫瑰捧住他的脸，不安分地左揉右捏，被精心保养得很好的柔软指尖唤起他的半分清明。小孩白皙的小腿勾住柔软的棉被，跨坐在他身上，“我饿了。”

Daddy的乖孩子穿着一件没有系扣子的白衬衫，肚子里发出的咕噜声响没有任何阻碍，恰逢其时地彰显了自己存在感，还换得一声浅浅的呜咽和一张害臊得通红的脸。男人无声地叹了口气，与小玫瑰那无比娇嫩的指尖比起来也丝毫不失美感的手覆上他的肚子，轻轻地揉按。

“那就起床，daddy给你做吃的，想吃什么？”

“呜，”晨间因为没有进食而微疼的胃被掌心的暖意缓解，小孩舒服地轻哼了一声，跨坐在男人的肚子上不经意地扭起腰来，柔软的臀瓣蹭过他胯间，撩起一阵欲火。

“燕麦粥，还要加好多糖。”

被他的小玫瑰无意中“肆虐”的人揉了揉眉心，抬掌拍了一下那毫无遮挡的挺翘侧臀，留下一个鲜红的巴掌印：“安生点儿，别浪。”

晨间的欲望本因为浓浓的睡意而不太明显，被如此一番对待倒是唤醒得甚快。杨九郎泄愤般地在人臀尖捏了一把，留下一个明显的指印，然后挺腰让小孩从身上下去。可惜他的小玫瑰眨了眨眼，并不买账，反而往后一压坐到了他的大腿上，手指轻点着他逐渐升起的欲望，好奇的眼神像是在对待一件好玩的玩具。

“嘶，”他倒吸了一口气，攥住那双不安分的手，“干什么？”

“Daddy是不是难受？”小孩皱着眉头，神情认真得不似作假，“我帮daddy好不好？”

杨九郎感觉一阵火气从下身直冲天灵盖，弄得他一个头两个大：“你不是饿了吗？闹什么呢。”

“Daddy刚才不肯起床，磊磊可以喝点儿牛奶，一会儿再和daddy去做早饭的。”

小孩歪了歪头，指指床头柜上被他方才喝剩的半杯热牛奶。他在牛奶两个字上拖了长音，可偏偏配上他那天真如新生儿一般的神情听上去无比纯洁。

杨九郎拿他没辙，只好把那半杯温温热的液体拿过来，让他急待晨露浇灌的小玫瑰就着他的手一点一点喝完。这只玻璃杯的杯口稍显的有些大，有些奶渍不听话地沾在小孩的唇边，像是一圈白色的小胡子。

那半杯牛奶被尽数喝完，小玫瑰轻轻打了一个小小的嗝儿，舒服地眯了眯眼睛。他用舌尖把唇边一圈白渍卷掉，咂了几下嘴。

“Daddy，”扶着杨九郎的大腿，小孩低下头用鼻尖蹭了蹭男人遏制不住的欲望，“还没喝饱……daddy再喂我一点好不好？”

男人没说话，伸手拍了拍他的后颈，径自拉开内裤。

小玫瑰高兴地眨了眨眼，犹带奶香的唇吻了上去，湿濡的舌尖轻轻划过欲望的底部，一点一点向上舔舐，还发出了一些淫靡的响声。他在这方面是熟练工，平时就算不吸吮daddy的欲望，也会找出一些冰棒或者香蕉在唇间抿化。不过他有时候入迷，经常吃得汁水横流，不经意间还会弄脏好看的衣服。而杨九郎在这方面不惯着他，所以每次必须自己去洗手间把弄脏的地方洗干净，晾不干就只能没有衣服穿。

他舔了一会儿，觉得脸颊有点酸疼，就干脆把男人的欲望含进嘴里，像吃果冻一样吸吮起来。

小玫瑰今天起得早，热完牛奶以后还给自己涂了薄薄的一层深红唇釉，叫人起床的时候就已经干了，连喝牛奶的杯子上都没有留下痕迹。不过因为口交的关系，在欲望进入到最深处时一些液体把他的唇重新打湿，唇釉也被蹭掉了些，深红色的痕迹留在男人的胯部，格外引人注目。

杨九郎拍了拍他的后脑，示意让他再吞进一些去。

小孩乖觉得很，柔顺地放松自己让男人的欲望进得更深，甚至在喉咙的地方能隐隐看见一个形状。他的唇齿裹着男人的欲望，喉间条件反射性地收缩，反而带给人更多的快感。他的daddy一向在这种晨间发泄型的性事上不喜欢主动，所以他动得格外勤快，技巧耐性也都磨练了个十成十，很快就把男人带向了巅峰。

在释放的那一瞬间小孩很熟练地往后退了一些，粘稠的精液便正好落在他口腔里，不至于呛到。他没有直接离开男人的欲望，而是再次前后裹弄了几下，把上面不干净的残留都清理完，才抬起头对着人伸出带着白浊的舌尖，表情很是得意。

杨九郎笑着捏了捏他的脸，点了点头，他才三两下咽了干净，又把舌尖伸了出来让人检查。

男人眯着眼睛捏着他的下巴看了看，才松开手掌掴了一下他的臀：“去自己玩会儿，二十分钟以后来餐厅等我。”

不过这会儿小玫瑰又不听他的话了，伸出长手长脚圈住男人的腰和大腿，不肯让他走。

“别闹，”杨九郎很是无奈，掰开他的手试图让他松开，“daddy要去给你做饭了，不然磊磊要饿肚子。”

小孩还是不肯撒手，干脆直接缠到他身上去挂着，摆出一副泫然欲泣的模样：“Daddy不要磊磊了么？”

杨九郎最招架不得他故意委屈的模样，可是又实在是背不动这么大一个人：“没有，可是daddy也不能把你挂在身上去做饭呀，”

他的小玫瑰闻言愣了愣，难过地撇了撇嘴：“不行，还是要和daddy一起。”他甚至还俏皮地踢了踢杨九郎的小腿，让他抱着自己往厨房走。

杨九郎失笑，把人从自己身上扒下来，摁回床上去：“不想自己玩，嗯？”

小孩毅然决然地摇摇头。

“行，趴好，”男人捏了一把小孩的脸，坐到了床边，示意人趴到自己的大腿上来，“三十下，然后去厨房边上等着。”

这是一个命令的口气，小玫瑰只能咬咬唇，乖乖地趴到了杨九郎的大腿上。

清脆的巴掌落下来，一开始还不是很疼，但是慢慢累加的疼痛让他几近无法承受，忍不住地尖叫出声。他白皙的臀已经被掌掴得艳红，想要逃跑却被男人牢牢地禁锢在腿上，无法移动。

“……谢、谢谢daddy。”

等到三十下责打全部结束了以后，小孩只能眼泪汪汪地呜咽。不过这会儿杨九郎似乎没有想要怜惜他的意思，只是又往他已然红肿的臀上又击责了一下，让他从自己腿上起来。小玫瑰揉了揉眼睛，委委屈屈地在男人唇上印下一个吻。男人刚才把他的裤子脱了个干净，让他只能晾着被责打得粉红的臀部，让他半裸着在房间里活动。

杨九郎把衣服穿好整理整齐，进了厨房。冰箱里有了很多他早先囤积好的食材，他想了想，拿出了几个鸡蛋，又和了一点儿面糊，打算做一个鸡蛋饼，再热一些豆浆。他的动作很快，大概是多年投喂小孩的缘故，只忙活了半个来小时，就端着新鲜热乎的鸡蛋饼出了厨房。

“磊磊，”小孩正按着他的命令在厨房边厚厚的软垫上跪着，满眼期待地看着他，几乎要把他的心都看化了：“过来吃饭了。”

“好！谢谢daddy！”小玫瑰的眼睛一下子亮了起来，赶紧站了起身，却因为跪了太久而踉跄了一下。

“哎哎，慢点儿。”杨九郎很无奈地放下手上的盘子，跑过去把人扶稳，“小祖宗哎。”

小孩狡黠地笑了一下，捏了捏杨九郎的手心。

“Daddy！”他清脆地喊。

“嗯？”杨九郎拉开椅子，小孩顺势坐在了他的腿上，眼睛亮晶晶地望着他。

“我爱你。”

“嗨，我也是。”

杨九郎笑了笑，刮了刮他的鼻尖。

清晨的微风又顺着窗帘的缝隙钻进来。昨夜被小孩从花园里采摘下、放在桌上玻璃瓶里的一束玫瑰抖了抖细长的绿叶，散发出一阵撩人的清香。

“我也是。”

-END.


End file.
